


Rain

by orphan_account



Series: Word Prompt [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, Implied Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Reference to Rape, Reference to child molestation, reference to abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was given a series of prompts by random people using but a single word. This was the first.<br/>There is no actual rape, incest, or abuse, but it is referenced only twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

The rain outside is what woke Lumaria up.  
It was dark out still the wind sounded like moaning, sad, lost moaning. The glass of the window was pelted by the rain, sharp and hard. As if fingers tapped against it endlessly, coaxing Lumaria from the bed over to it. He glared outside, trying desperately to see further. But, to no avail. He was practically blind to the outside world. It was him, alone in his room. He frowned.

Alone.

He turned on his heels and went back over to the bed, feeling for the other's body, only to increase the furrows in his brow. Even was not there. He glanced around the dark room , trying to find the dark form of the other in the pitch but found he truly was alone. Alone at the darkest hour of the night, with a thunderstorm brewing. He made his way to his desk, feeling for the candle and matches, lighting them and illuminating the room some. Grey shadows danced across his walls and floors as Lumaria grabbed a robe and slipped into it.

He began down the hall. Candelabras lined the hallways, only a few per stretch were light and flickering. It was, after all, the middle of the night and the residents of the Castle were still sleeping soundly. Perhaps it was only Lumaria who was awoken by such storms. He found his way to the room Even was so constantly locking himself up in and frowned to find light leaking out from under the door. The sounds of voices-- no, one voice-- came from the other side. Lumaria opened the door to the frantic scurrying about of Even. His blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, all but a few stray strands back from his face. His jade eyes were tired and rimmed by red. He fluttered past Lumaria, hardly aware of the russet-haired male at all. Blue eyes filled with concern as Lumaria approached Even, placing a hand on his arm.

The blonde stopped and turned to face Lumaria, agitation evident on his face. It softened just the slightest to see the other. "My Lord," he greeted, setting down the tools in his hands. "What brings you by?"

"You were not there when I woke," Lumaria answered, calmly, quietly, as he watched Even's eyes flicker back to the objects he set down.

"Yes, sorry. I awoke in the night and had the strongest desire to come down here and finish what I had started earlier in the day. Truly sorry, yes. Very." His hands fidgeted with the need to grab them and Lumaria sighed.

"Won't you come back?"

"My Lord? I do not mean to desert you in your room. But you are an adult-- as am I-- and I believe that you can sleep without accompaniment, yes?"

Lumaria winced, feeling the truth in Even's words strike like one of his father's hands. "Yes," his whispered, dropping his hand from the older man's arm and turning away. A crack of lightening was heard outside and Lumaria held himself still, counting as he held in his breath.

"Oh, it is raining," Even's voice grew soft and understanding. "I will come back with you," he replied. "Just give me a moment to clean up and leave a note lest Aeleus or Ienzo come searching."

Lumaria huffed, continuing out the door, his body rigid. "No." His tone was definitive; he would not be argued. "Don't bother. I am an adult after all. And as such," he cleared his throat, "I should be able to sleep on my own. I do not need to be attended to as if I were Ienzo." His voice was bitter but he walked on, down the hall and back to his room. He carelessly set the candle down with a clatter, huffing as he fell into his bed. The rain outside was savage, smacking at his window. It was not so much the rain that bothered him, but the sounds and the images that it could hide.

It was the rain that took his mother away.

And it was the rain that brought his father to his room for the first time, lashing tongue and bruising hands.

It was the rain, however, that also brought Even and Ienzo to the manor. Shivering and cold. Lumaria's father, despite the abuse, was a good man and would never turn another being away, allowed them to stay and ended up employing them. And it was because of that, Even discovered how brutal towards Lumaria he was, and threatened to reveal him if he did not leave.

It was the rain that engulfed Lumaria's father as he left.

Lumaria shivered in his room, crying out as his window flew up at the force of the rain. He sat up in his bed, the candle blowing out from the wind. The sound was monstrous. He grabbed his blanket and held it around him, eyes shut and heart hammering. He repeated to himself in a mantra "It is but water. You are an adult. The rain will not hurt you."

It was the rain that brought Even into his room, a candle in his hand and worry written across his face. He set the candle down and crossed the room to the window, shutting it and tying them together to stay shut for the night. "Lumaria," he began, crossing over to the younger male. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine," Lumaria whispered out, shaky and strained. "I do not need you tonight, I am fine."

Even sighed, sitting down on the bed and letting his hair down. "I'm sorry; I know you do not like the rain. I shouldn't have been so harsh. Go to sleep. I will have Aeleus fix the window in the morning to stay shut."

It was the rain that Lumaria fell asleep listening to, his head against Even's shoulder and blankets up to his chin.  
It was the rain that stole his heart and gave it to Even.


End file.
